Everything Has a Prize
by linds01
Summary: Huntik/Eddworld crossover. When Matt finds a weird amulet, the trio finds themselves in problems larger than they could ever expect. make with good friend she has it to on her profile the name of her is: Wind-Sees-Speed


**A New Begin Is Always Difficult**

"Hey guys!" a ginger young man said as opened the door, "look what I found!"  
His two housemates looked at him dully.  
"Yeah Matt, great …" one of the two, Tom, an eyeless fellow with spikey hair, said.  
"What IS it?" The other, Edd a pretty normal guy with brown hair and a green hoodie asked. Matt held up an amulet with a light purple stone in it. "Isn't it pretty? He asked his two friends. "Yeah, Matt," Tom said. "Just make sure it goes, with your trash."  
"It's not trash!" And with that Matt stormed off to his room, but when he opened his door, the doorknob came right off. The three of them looked at the door in surprise.  
"I guess we need to go and buy a new doorknob then…" Edd said.  
"Yeah, you could say that…" Tom said, "Let's go to the mall, we surely buy one there. So-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Tom was interrupted by an enormous explosion. The door broke apart, and a couple of people in suits came in. The suits broke some more stuff, and then they attacked the three of them.  
"Not the face!" Matt yelled as he put his arms in front of eyes.  
"Holy raven in a window shop! What are they doing here?" Tom asked.  
"Give the amulet now!" the female suit said.  
"The amulet?" Edd asked, "What do you mean?"  
"Give that necklace here kid!" the suit lady yelled.  
"But… But! It's my necklace…" Matt said.  
Some other people came in too, but from the other side of the house.  
"NO! DON"T DO THAT! IT WOULD BE THE END OF THE WORLD!" a teenager with light brown hair named Sophie yelled.  
"The end of the world? How can a necklace be the end of the world?" Edd asked.  
"Because there's a titan in it," a man with dark red hair, Dante, said.  
"A monster," a lady with blue hair explained. Her name was Zhalia.  
"Why would there be a monster in that stupid necklace?" Tom asked, "It's just some thrash Matt brought in this morning…"  
"It isn't thrash!" a blonde teenager named Lok said.  
"Should I believe that there's some kind of monster in some sort of stupid stone?" Tom asked sarcastically.  
"Zhalia, do you two have a lot of contact, maybe? He's sarcastic too," Sophie said with a grin.  
Both Tom and Zhalia rolled with their eyes, although Tom didn't have eyes.  
"Did you see that!" Sophie said.  
"Sophie, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know him." Zhalia said plainly.

"Overvorst!" one of the suits yelled, "Mindrone, come out!"  
"Holy pig on a creeper! What is that thing?!" Tom exclaimed.  
"Come out, King Basilisk!" Zhalia called, "petrify him!"  
"What is happening here?" Edd asked. '  
"Those things are titans," Lok said with a grin.  
"Titans?" Matt asked, "What do you mean?"  
"These things aren't things, Lok," Cherit, a white dragon, said. He came out of Lok's Backpack.  
"Holy marker on a duck! Did that thing just talk?" Tom exclaimed.  
"I'm not a thing! I'm a titan, I'm alive, so I'm not a thing." he said calmly.  
"Titan, thing, whatever… What matters is that you're not supposed to talk, because you are a dragon!" Tom said.  
"I'm a titan, the only one who can talk and I'm here since the beginning of time." Cherit said.  
"Oh, you feel special?" a sarcastic undertone was audible in Tom's voice. "You're just as annoying as Tord…"  
"Stop arguing you two or King Basilisk will turn you two in stone!" Zhalia said.  
In the meanwhile the Mindrone had been turned in stone and sent back to his amulet.  
"Doesn't he have to look into eyes to petrify people?" Tom asked.  
"No, he doesn't," Zhalia called frustrated.  
"Well, then he didn't listen to the mythology correctly…" Tom said.  
"You're annoying! You know!" she said.  
"Tell me about it!" Matt said, randomly joining to conversation.  
"You really don't know each other?" Sophie asked.  
"No!" Zhalia and Tom said in unison.  
"Yeah, calm, I believe you two," Sophie said, afraid of those two.  
"Don't we have to, I don't know, save ourselves or something?" Edd asked, "We're still being attacked, you know…"  
"Turn the suits intro stone King Basilisk!" Zhalia said and the titan did that.  
"Great… More decoration," Tom grunted.  
"You didn't had to turn them into stone you know," Dante said.  
"They were annoying and I do that to annoying people!" called she angry.  
"But wait," Edd asked Zhalia, "Didn't you say Tom was annoying too?"  
"Yeah, but when I do that I've got quarrel with Dante." she said.  
"Oh." Edd said.  
"But you did ruin our door!" Matt said.  
"And our roof, and our hallway and the carpet, and..." Tom started to sum up.  
"Simple mind! Just forget today," she said.  
"Wha-" Tom started, but he fainted before finishing his sentence, just like his two friends.  
"Why did you do that?" Sophie asked her.  
"They were annoying," she said.  
"Okay, we'll bring them to The Foundation. There they will be safe and in this state it is simpler to take them with us." Dante said.  
"Lok, take the amulet from him please." Dante said.  
"Yes Dante," Lok said and he took the amulet out the hands of Matt.  
"Monteheu's muscles would be very nice now," Dante said.  
"But then maybe he had the amulet before us." Sophie said.  
"Remember he saved our lives one time." Dante said, "But now we take them with us."  
And he takes Tom with him, Zhalia takes Edd with her and Lok and Sophie work together to take Matt, and they throw them in the car and tie them up. Then they rode to The Foundation, and locked them up. When they walk around they see Metz.  
"Hello Metz," Dante said.  
"Hello Dante, Sophie, Lok and Zhalia. Dante, I would talk to you for an explanation about the mission." Metz said and they walked away to Metz office.

In the meanwhile, Tom, Matt and Edd had just woken up in a cell.

"Ugh…" Tom groaned as he rubbed his head, "What happened? Do I have a hangover again?"  
"I don't know," Edd said, "But, where are we?"  
"It looks like some kind of prison…" Matt added to their conversation.  
Tom stood up and had a look at the table that was in the corner of their cell. "Oh, look, they gave us Schrödinger's Cat, in case we got bored and wanted to learn science…" he said, holding up a big book with a cat on the cover. "And they've got some comics too…"  
"Who would imprison someone, and then put them in something that looks exactly like a normal room?" Edd asked, "Apart from the walls, that is." He stood up too, and touched the iron bars that were supposed to keep them in, and his hand received a shock. "Yikes! These bars are just like the fence they use to keep cattle in their meadows, it conducts electricity! They really don't want us to leave, it seems…"  
"You mean that we'll never get out?," Matt said, slightly freaked out, "As in never ever?"  
"Calm down, Matt, I'm su-"  
"They don't even have mirrors here!"  
"Like that's the end of the world," Tom grunted, not wanting to deal with this nonsense. "And apparently this cat is a zombie…" he said paging through the big science book.  
"Why?" Edd asked confused.  
"But only when it's in a box. Then it's both alive and dead. Not sure how that's possible… But anyway, this book sucks!" Tom threw the book across the room, where it nearly hit Matt's head and it ended under one of the beds.  
"You could have hit someone!" Matt yelled, "You're not supposed to throw with books!"  
"Just, you know, shut up, Matt," Tom said, "Honestly, just do…"  
"Shouldn't we focus on getting out of here, guys?" Edd asked.  
"Yeah, but we can't touch the bars, nor dig a hole in the floor, can we?" Tom asked.  
"But there has to be a way out of here, right?" Matt asked slightly stressed out.

Around that same time, Metz and Dante were having a nice little chat.  
"So how did the mission go?" Metz asked.  
"Good, I believe, but Zhalia turned some suits in stone because they were annoying," Dante said with a grin.  
"Okay," he said, "How is your relationship going?"  
"Not far I don't dare to do anything, because I don't want that she slaps me or, in her case, kick me and then stomp me on my feet," he said.  
"Come on, Dante, you're one of the bravest men I know and you're afraid to tell a woman your feelings?" Metz said with a grin on his face.  
"Her life was difficult without me and I don't want to make it harder," Dante said.  
"Dante, she's grown up without love and now confronted with it. Tell her before someone else catches her." Metz said.  
"I don't know, but I will think about it." Dante said and left the room.


End file.
